


Vampire Bites

by Celestial_dream



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Biting, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rain Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_dream/pseuds/Celestial_dream
Summary: Alucard and Trevor are stuck in an Inn on a rainy day. They keep each other company.





	Vampire Bites

Trevor peered out the window to the storm outside. He sighed. “We are never going to get anywhere in this weather.” He looked back to Alucard who bunked with him for the night. “Tell Sypha to make arrangements for another night with the innkeeper.

Alucard stared deeply into space with his back turn slightly towards Trevor. “What has you so quiet? By now you make a side remark about me complaining about this weather.” Alucard did not say anything again but shrugged. Trevor raised an eyebrow and lied down with his back against his bed, crossing his arms under his head, and quietly listened to the sound of the rain hitting the roof. 

Ten, fifteen minutes went by, Trevor nearly drifted off asleep but felt a presence beside him that woke him. Trevor’s eyes opened, startled, to see Alucard next to him on the bed. Trevor cursed at the realization of him being so close to him. “Geez, don’t sneak up on me like that. I get it, your half-vampire and probably super stealthy, but you can’t…” Trevor wandered off as Alucard slowly moved his body closer to his. He gently raised his hand and placed in upon Trevor’s cheek. 

“Alucard…” Trevor whispered. “What are you-”

“Just hush,” he said, leaning his face toward his and ever so gently placing his lips on Trevor’s. Within a second he pulled back and stared Trevor in the eye, fluttering his long blond eyelashes before kissing him again. This time, it was harder and longer. 

Deepening the kiss, Trevor pulled Alucard by the waist as he slid body onto his. Hooking his legs between his and wrapping his arms around his neck, the sound that could be heard was their lips crashing against each other and the rain. Melting under Trevor’s hot touch, Alucard has begun to move down to his jawline and neck as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Trevor squirmed at the feeling of his fangs against his skin. However, he found it to be a turn on and turned his head for access. 

Trevor was quietly breathing as Alucard’s hand went wrapped further down his torso, feeling his shapley abs. Alucard smiled at the pleasant sight of the vampire hunter moaning under him. Without warning, he gave a small bite to the neck, gently letting his fangs pierce his skin. 

“Fuck!” Trevor cried at an unexpected bite, covering his neck with one hand, he pushed the vampire up with the other. “You could at least warn me.” He shouted angrily. 

Alucard straddling his waist smirked. “Yes but that wouldn’t have been near as fun and exciting.” Alucard began stripping himself of his shirt, revealing his marble skin and godlike chest. Trevor eyed him up and down watching the man continue to strip naked. He leaned his head back down and allowed for Alucard to take over. Starting by unbuttoning his and removing him of his underwear. Trevor’s hard member sprung free and met Alucard’s hand as he began to move swiftly up and down his shaft. Blushing at the touch Alucard’s hand as he stroked, he started to relax and close his eyes. Picking up speed, Alucard noticed the blush on Trevor’s face. Teasing him, he leaned his face forward and gently place his tongue on the head of his cock. Trevor moaned loudly as the teasing continued flicking his tongue on circular motion.

Alucard, mouth completely over the head, pulled back as a trail of saliva still connected the two. Wiping his chin and making eye contact, Alucard leaned back in to cover the shaft. One hand gently playing with balls as he continues to kiss up and down his cock.

“Mmnnh” Whined Trevor. “Don’t stop.”

Eventually, Trevor grabbed a fist of Alucard’s blond hair. Gaining control, he began to thrust his cock into Alucard’s mouth. The mix of sounds of him gagging and moaning blended. Alucard slowly moved onto his knees as Trevor stood in front of him. Wrapping his arms his waist, “fuck me.” He managed to say in between thrusts. 

Looking down at the vampire, gripping that soft blond hair of his, he chuckled. “I plan too.”  
“Trevor,” he whined, “I’m going to cum.” 

“Not yet, I’m not done with you.” He too was feeling tighter below. He removed his cock from Alucard’s mouth. Stroking himself he told Alucard to leave his mouth open, to which he obediently did. Tapping his head of his cock onto his tongue, releasing a little precum onto his mouth. Alucard eyes closed as the precum hit his tongue, but swallowed it down whole.

Opening his eyes back, he pushed Trevor back onto the bed. As he moved across the room to rummage through his bag to find a vial of oil. Alucard eagerly climbed back on top Trevor, straddling him. Then Alucard starts to apply the oil to himself. 

Hurrying himself along, he places himself onto Trevor’s cock. Once comfortable he begins to move in a rhythmic motion of rocking back and forth to his liking. His mouth turned into ‘O’ shape, Trevor grabbed Alucard’s hips for support. Riding Trevor, Alucard leans down to his neck to softly place more kisses on him. Slowing making way down to his chest, where he started sucking and kissing his right nipple. With his hips moving and being so close to his chest, he opened his mouth wide, letting his fangs sink in deep, this time for sure to leave a mark.

Trevor didn’t holler, however, he kept thrusting and mixed the pain of being bitten with pleasure. Rocking faster, He moaned out Alucard’s name. “I’m going to cum.” Alucard nodded in agreement as he too was close. 

Faster and deeper he moved, louder and more he moaned. Until his body gave out, and a wave of pleasure hits both of them. Alucard falls over, lying next to Trevor on his back. Both enjoying their orgasms as time began to feel still. Allowing the tingly sensation to take over, they both tried to catch their breath. Exhausted, they lie in silence and took in everything that has just happened. 

Trevor looked down at his neck and chest at his new profound vampire hickeys. His ancestors would be in disbelief of him sleeping with a vampire. 

The door clicked and Sypha came charging through without knocking. “Hey, guys, I just talked to the innkeeper-” She stopped mid-sentence to find them both naked on the bed. She starred awkwardly and then shut the door as if she never saw anything


End file.
